Chemical Reaction
by Simpliciti
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is a dark and senseless alchoholic. Haruno Sakura is a spunky but sweet girl who had just enrolled in Konoleaf High. Watch what happens as the two cross paths.
1. Chapter 1

**Chemical Reaction: **Chapter 01

16 year old Haruno Sakura squinted and used her hand to shield her face from the sun. It was one of those painstakingly hot days that made you wish winter would hurry on up. She tucked a strand of her unusually pink hair behind her ear, and blew the strand on the other strand from her face. As she was trying to do this and balance the heavy cardboard box she was clutching on to at the same time, her fingers slipped and the box fell on her left foot.

"Augh! Shit!"

Her mother frowned. "Sakura, you're going to be around much wealthier and more civilized people now. Do learn to be more like a lady and less like a man."

Sakura rolled her eyes. _A man? Jeez, mom._ Sakura slipped her foot back into her shoe after she had done rubbing it, and picked the box with her belongings back up.

As she neared the door to her new house, she stopped by the sound of a door closing. Apparently it had been her neighbor, who had walked out of his house and climbed on to his motorcycle.

_Hmm, no helmet._ Sakura observed. As she looked closer, she saw a handsome boy, around her age, with a pale face, and messy black hair. _Heh, not so bad on the eyes,_ Sakura mused.

The young boy revved up the engine, and turned to catch her staring. His face had showed no reaction to this, but he had seemed to glance at her hair before he rode off.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. _What a weird guy. Maybe he'll be in my new school._

As she was deep in her own thoughts, Sakura didn't notice that her hands were getting sweaty, and the box fell on her foot. Again.

"Ow! Sh--" She paused at her mother's disapproving frown. "Sh...uch a nice day for a walk in the park!"

Her mother immediately perked up. "Great! We can take a hike around this neighborhood together after we're done hauling the boxes inside!"

_Grreeaaat._

oxoxoxo

Sakura plopped onto her partly-made bed after that _fun_ walk around the park with her mother, and her emerald eyes scanned the box-filled room. _Not a bad house. Doesn't really stand up to the other houses around here, but it's a step up from our old dump of a house. _

The image of the boy she saw earlier appeared in her head. She shook her head. _Stop it, you have Sai. _She instantly grinned.

oxoxoxo

"GAH! I am such an idiot!" Exclaimed Sakura as she clutched onto her alarm clock which read 7:45. School starts at 8. Her first day of school was most crucial because the impression she made that day would follow her till the day she leaves.

Her mother had work early, so Sakura had to depend on herself. After quickly brushing her teeth, she picked a random outfit from her closet. Sakura ran downstairs, stuck a piece of bread between her teeth, grabbed her backpack, and ran out the door.

_At least I've found a good reason for my mom to buy me a car,_ she thought as she sprinted for school.

oxoxoxo

"And so then, I ate another bowl but—"A certain blonde fellow said. "TEME ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"…"

"You bastard! I was talking to you!"

"Dobe…you spilled the water…"

It was true. The blonde boy had been so busy yelling that he had failed to notice the leaking water bottle on the ground.

"I'm sooo sorry I'm late I---AHH! " Sakura didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, and had slipped on the water and had fallen on her back. Her cheeks immediately turned to the color of her roots.

The room fell silent, and all eyes were on her now. Sakura could only slap her forehead and groan.

_At least they'll have something to remember me by now._

**Author Notes:** Okay so this is my first story. Constructive criticism is very much NEEDED! Please don't flame too much. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chemical Reaction: **Chapter 02

It wasn't as though falling on your butt in front of your class was such a bad thing. But it was the fact that it had happened on her first day of school that made it so dreadful. Sakura quickly got up and stuffed her books that had fallen out back into her backpack.

Sakura had turned to apologize to the teacher when she had noticed that there _was_ no teacher. She raised an eyebrow. _It was already 10 minutes late._

A blonde boy had noticed her confusion, and tapped her shoulder. "Kakashi-sensei's never on time." He explained.

"Oh." Was all Sakura could say. It wasn't like her to be so shy, but she was afraid that these rich kids would be highly critical of her.

"That was a nasty fall. My fault, sorry" The blonde boy said sheepishly. "Oh hey my name is Naruto by the way!" He held out his hand.

"Uh...Sakura" She said, and reached out her hand as well. The "Naruto" boy was remarkably strong and their handshake shook her whole self. "Err…nice to meet you too."

Naruto grinned. "Sasuke-teme! Isn't she beautiful?" Naruto stated, pointing to Sakura.

"Hn…"

Sakura leaned to see the source of the voice, and stifled a gasp when she recognized the guy on the motorcycle earlier. He didn't move. _How can he remain emotionless for so long?_ She pondered.

Trying to make conversation, Sakura said, "Err…so, when's the teacher coming?"

As if on cue, a grey-haired man who Sakura assumed was the teacher walked in lazily and sat down. He didn't seem to have noticed Sakura there.

"Excuse me, I'm new here."

He was reading an orange book, and hadn't heard her.

"EXCUSE ME!"

He looked up. "Hey, you seem to be new."

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to—"

"You should've said something." He said. Sakura sweat-dropped internally.

"Uhh…Right…" Sakura said. "I don't have a seat."

The teacher scanned the room. "You could sit there, in front of Sasuke and behind Tenten." He pointed to an empty seat between the motorcycle guy and a girl with hair tied up into buns.

Sakura quickly got to her seat and sat down. She detected a slight alcoholic odor from behind, but ignored it.

oxoxoxoxo

Her first two classes went well. She had Naruto, Sasuke, and Tenten in both of them. These were the only people who she knew so far. She and Tenten had gotten along quite well, and you might even say they were friends now.

"Hurry up." Tenten poked Sakura. "How long does it take to get your lunch from your locker?"

Sakura giggled. "You know it is my first day here. I never had time to organize my locker yet." Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"Neat freak," she muttered. She got a poke in the ribs as Sakura said laughing, "I heard that!"

Along, side-by-side, Tenten led Sakura into the cafeteria. Sakura examined the room.

"Kind of small for a rich school, isn't it?" She observed.

Tenten shrugged. "Our gym is more impressive."

Two other girls had spotted Tenten, and made their way over to them.

"Hey," said a blonde. "And this is…?" She pointed to Sakura. Sakura introduced herself.

She found out that the blonde was named Ino, and the other girl, one with black hair, was named Hinata.

Hinata smiled. "N-nice to m-meet you," she said in a quiet voice. _Shy, much?_ Thought Sakura.

Sakura grinned. After they made their way to a nearby table, Sakura unpacked her lunch and started eating as the four (Not so much Hinata) chattered. This was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

oxoxoxoxo

Sakura had two more classes after lunch. All of the classes were with Sasuke and Naruto. _Weird coincidence_, she thought.

Without her new friends there, Sakura made conversation with Naruto instead. She found out that even though he was such an idiot at time, he had good intentions.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had remained silent the whole time. He had completed his work at top speed, and rested his chin on the back of his hands for the remainder of the class. Even Naruto's loud protests couldn't make him budge.

Even though this was a supposedly wealthier community, the people were equally as friendly as they were at the school she attended previously.

oxoxoxoxo

After a quick goodbye to her new friends, Sakura grabbed her backpack and made her way out of the school. As she opened the door, she had sensed that someone was there.

She turned her head and found herself looking at Uchiha Sasuke, leaning against a wall outside the school. He had alcohol in his hands. _Such a waste of brains_, she thought.

Being the healthy person that she is, Sakura couldn't help but make a comment.

"You're slowly killing yourself, you know that." She said.

He only looked at her, as if he was unaware of her presence until now.

"The alcohol." She started. "About 40 out of 100,000 people die from it."

Sasuke glared at her, but did nothing more. Sakura was beginning to be frustrated. This led her to do what she had done next. She grabbed the bottle from his hand and threw it into the trash bin.

It took her a few seconds to process what she had done. _Oh my gosh…Why am I so stubborn?_

"What the fuck was that for?" he yelled. Sakura gasped. This was the first time she had heard him say something other than "Hn".

"I…I'm so sorry." Sakura said frantically. "But you know, you're only harming yourself."

"Who the fuck gave you the right to tell me what to do with my life?!" he shouted. Then, as if realizing that he had snapped, Sasuke shook his head and walked away.

Sakura bit her bottom lip. _Such a scary guy…_

oxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note: **I'm going to be having updating swings here. (Kind of like mood swings, I suppose, but with updating) I'll be updating really sparsely, and at other times I'll be updating every other day. I'm sorry that their relationship is progressing slowly, but I figured this was better than rushing everything, you know? Thanks again for everyone's support. Until next time!


End file.
